Taking Everything He Has
by samm-12
Summary: This is my first Arrow fanfic, and I've been dying waiting for someone to come out with one about Slade capturing Felicity, so I just decided to write my own. THIS IS AN OLICITY STORY. Written in both POV. Takes place after 2X09. Please make sure to read and review.
1. Chapter 1

**I kind of have an idea of where this is going, and I can drag it out or make it quick so your opinions are appreciated on what you think I should do. Also, like always if you have any ideas let me know, I will credit you. I'm always up for new ideas that you guys have. Please review and enjoy :)**

**I do not own Arrow or it's characters.**

* * *

_"Death would be a release from this life and his sentence is yet to be carried out. I am going to tare everything he cares about away from him, destroy those who choose to follow him, coroupt those he loves. Once he has lost everyone and everything he values, I will drive an arrow through his eye."_

_**Felicity**_ sighs with relief as she walks into her apartment and locking the door. "I will not be going anywhere else tonight", she stated to herself. After working a long day at Queen Consolidated she spent the rest of the night in the lair talking to Oliver through an ear piece and setting up a couple of extra searches on the computers before finally leaving at midnight, along with Digg and Oliver.

She made some tea after changing into comfy yoga capris and a tank top with a soft cardigan over top and settled into the couch, tablet in lap. Figuring she'd do a bit more digging on the people who messed with Roy but not finding any luck on who could be the leader. She heard a noise and stopped typing listening closely and nothing. Felicity rubbed her eyes, adjusted her glasses and shook her head thinking she was just hearing things, but then heard it again. Someone was walking really heavy down the hall, it was getting louder too.

Setting the tablet down on the coffee table that her feet were just on and quietly, but quickly moved to her room grabbing the phone out of her purse on her way. She went to the nightstand that held the handgun Digg had given to her awhile ago 'Just as a precaution' he said. She hated guns and never wants to fire one, but she accepted it from him so he wouldn't worry. The metal felt cold, and heavy in her palm and she wrapped her hand around it like Digg had showed her then started scrolling through her phone until she found Oliver's name.

It probably was just him checking up on her, she told him she'd be fine, that she was just tired. But he was worried about her, especially since it had only been a week since hearing about Barry's accident. A chill ran down her spine thinking about it and she pushed Barry out of her head and focused on it being Oliver in her hallway. But Oliver would have just came up to the door and knocked, not take his sweet time down the hall, trying to be stealthy.

She sent him a quick text in case. _"Hey are you still at the lair?"_ adding the 'hey' so he doesn't worry from her question.

The phone buzzed back immediately. _"No."_ she sighed then her phone went off again. _"I'm at home. Everything okay?"_

Her right hand began to shake, along with the gun in it. She felt her phone buzz, her eyes snapped to it real quick.

_"Felicity?"_

Focusing back to the door she knew she had to answer him but wanted to be alert just incase. Sliding the phone into her cardigan pocket she walked slowly into the living room flipping the safety off, gun aimed high.

Then there was a creek, the one that always annoyed her when she walked up to her apartment. The one from the floor board just before her door. She froze.

Her phone started going off playing that stupid loud ring tone she never remembered to change, making her jump and squeal and she tried pulling it out of her pocket and answering it before whoever was outside her door could hear. Most likely being unsuccessful.

"Oliver, I..." was all she whispered before bullets were flying through her door and at the locks. Felicity screamed and ran into her bedroom crouching beside her dresser. She was breathing heavily, too heavily and loud. She put a hand over her mouth, gun still firmly in her hand ready to shoot if need be. She could hear Oliver yelling her name through the phone, but she ignored it.

Her room was dark, and she couldn't see a thing. She closed her eyes taking a deep breath through her nose trying to calm herself. Her heart pounding in her ears.

Just then a hand wrapped around her pony tail and yanked her up. She dropped her phone and screamed pulling the trigger of the gun. Once. Twice. Then felt something hard hit her head.

Felicity called out Oliver's name before she blacked out.

* * *

**I need to know if you guys just want it from Felicity's POV or if I should go back and forth through chapters with her's and Oliver's POV. Let me know what you guys want.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, thank you sooo soo much for all the reviews and follows it literally means so much to me that you guys are enjoying this. Almost all of you guys think I should go back and forth between Felicity and Oliver's POV so that's what I'm going to do. I'm also going to post another chapter tonight just because it's short and depending on how late it gets I might post chapter 4 tonight too. Again thank you guys, I'm so happy you enjoy it and are so eager for another chapter. With that being said, enjoy :)**

**I do not own Arrow or it's characters. **

* * *

_**Oliver** _was already running out the door, his phone pressed to his ear when he could hear Felicity's heavy breathing.

"Felicity!" he yelled over and over again, then heard her scream and panic struck his face when two gunshots when off, his heart pounding in his chest. "NO!" he shouted through the phone, frozen in the drive way in front of his motorcycle.

"Oliver." he heard on the other end of the line very faintly, almost a whisper then the line went dead. It took him all he had not to crumble his own phone in his hand into dust. Putting his helmet on, he replaced his phone for an ear piece calling Diggle before he pocketed his phone.

He was out of the drive way and dodging cars before the line could be picked up. "Oliver?" Digg said groggy from sleep.

"Digg, it's Felicity, something has happened." He said breathless, not caring about the last 2 red lights he just went through. "I'm on my way to her apartment now."

"Is she.."

Oliver didn't even want to think that possibility, "I...I don't know"

"I'll be there in 5". Oliver clicked the ear piece off.

He was doing way over the speed limit but didn't care, Felicity is in danger, she needs him. She needed him. A wave of guilt washed over him thinking that he should have listened to himself when debating or not to drive her home and make sure she was okay. He didn't believe her when she said she was, he knew this whole Barry thing affected her. Even if they only knew each other for a couple days, and even though he was too young for her. There it was again, that weird feeling he got when Barry was being all nice to Felicity and when she would smile at what he would say. The feeling he'd get whenever he thought of Felicity and Barry together. A growl came from his chest and he pushed his feelings aside.

Oliver walked into Felicity's apartment, the people who took her already gone. Digg was already there standing in the small living room.

"They pretended to be a chinese delivery for one of the other apartments and shot their way through her door to get in." Digg looked down at the coffee table taking in Felicity's tablet with a bullet hole through it. "She's definitely not going to like this when she's it. " he said trying to lighten the mood. "Oliver, we don't have much time until the police get here to investigate."

Oliver nodded, and walked into the bedroom, the drawer to her bedside table was open and there was some blood on the light carpet. "Her phone is gone." He said to Digg getting to his knees to look under her bed, finding a handgun.

"That's the gun I gave her. Oliver don't worry Felicity is probably fine. That might not be her blood. She could have shot it in self defence."

Oliver had both of his hands in fists, he wanted to punch right through the wall. But he could hear the sirens getting closer.

"This couldn't have been random. It had to have something to do with the Arrow" Digg said which didn't help Oliver feel even more guilty.

"When I find them," Oliver said in his deep Arrow voice. "I'm going to kill them, everyone of them."

Oliver and Digg looked at the 3 computers in front of them. Not even knowing what they were looking at. They weren't stupid at computers but this was all Felicity's job. They needed her. It's been 3 hours since they left Felicity's apartment and came to the lair. 3 hours and they still had nothing, neither of them wanting to sleep.

"It looks like she had searches going and trying to connect things with what happened to Roy and that serum." Oliver said.

"Knowing her she was trying to find the leader" Digg replied. "Let's leave it and let it keep searching until something pops up. Then you can put an arrow into whoever pops up. We'll catch these bastards, they're going to wish they never touched her."

There was a sudden noise, a phone ringing, both men looked at each other until Oliver realized it was the other phone, Green Arrows phone. He answered it.

"I've got some bad news." He recognized Detective Lance's voice. He was promoted back to detective after his old partner was killed and got out of the hospital. "Your girl has been taken. I'm...I'm sorry."

Oliver balled the hand that wasn't hold the phone into a fist. "I know, I've been there already. Detective, there was blood on the floor, as soon as you get results back, let me know. Normally Felicity ... she does all of that."

"Of course. Any information I find, I'll call you." There was a pause in Lance's voice, and Oliver was about to hang up the phone but Lance spoke again. "You kill that son of a bitch, what ever it takes. And find her."

Oliver put the phone back down on the metal table and walked away. He needed to clear his head and not think, there was nothing they could do until Lance calls back with more information, he thought before slamming the door shut to the training room.


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter is short, and kind of what happening with Slade. I'm not going to write very many of these because this fic is an Olicity fic. But It's mostly just going to be some dialog because remember, Felicity got knocked out and isn't awake yet. It's not exactly from Slade's POV it's more like of what's happening in his office type thing so you know his intensions. And also remember that Sebastian Blood is the guy who likes Laurel and wants to become mayor and is the guy working with Slade. Let me know what you guys think, enjoy! :)**

**I do not own Arrow or it's characters.**

* * *

_**Slade**_ sat at his desk when he heard a knock on the door. Sebastian walks in hands smoothing down his suit.

Slade looks up with his one eye, "We're you successful?"

"Yes, my men have the girl. We're holding her in one of the cells at the east location." Sebastian said.

"Good." Slade turned in his chair and stroked his black and silver goatee.

"She tried to put up a fight but she's unconscious now." Sebastian looked down at the floor, not sure if to ask but decided to anyway. "If I may, why did you want her? Is she going to be used as another test subject?" he asked hesitantly.

"Hmm.." Slade stopped and pondered the thought of injecting her with the serum, they did need more test subject and it would be fun to see her fight Oliver. But he wanted to watch him squirm first. "No, for now we keep her hostage and wait."

"Wait for?"

Slade turned back around so he was facing Sebastian. "For our war." He said with a slight smirk.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, so the next couple days before christmas I'm going to try to post a few extra chapters just because I don't know how busy I will be next week and the week after with new years. So I'm making it up to you with extra chapters. ALSO, if you guys get confused on who's POV it is, it will say in the very first sentence, the very first word will be that persons POV. I don't want to have to always write "Felicity's POV" or "Oliver's POV" so this way it blends into the story. I will either Bold or italicize or put the name in caps so it's more noticeable. And I wont always be updating every day, there's this thing called life and it tends to get in the way of writing. But I will try my best, and I will make sure to post at LEAST 1 chapter a week, if I can't please don't get mad.**

**ALSO, I cannot thank you enough for allll the reviews and follows, seriously guys reading all of them gives me the motivation to write more chapters for you because you enjoy them. Anyway sorry for the long authors note but there were some things I wanted to point out. Hope you guys enjoy this next chapter, and remember if you have any cool ideas you can send me a personal message or just comment and if I use it I will give you credit.**

**I do not own Arrow or it's characters.**

* * *

**_Oliver_** stood up from the chair stretching out his tense body. It's been 7 hours since Felicity was taken and he still hasn't heard anything. He was starting to get frustrated and wanted someone to stick an arrow through but no body's name has shown up. An hour ago he told Digg to go home and get some rest but should have known that Digg would have said no, so he sent him out for a coffee run.

He started to pace and think._ Felicity being kidnapped must have to do with the Green Arrow. The recent case I did was involving Roy and the Mirakuru. Or was it from another case? Someone I missed? _Oliver ran his hands through his hair and sighed loudly, _this happened because of me. Because of who I am. I put her in danger._

The more Oliver paced the more he kept blaming himself and then guilt began rushing in. _Felicity could be hurt, or dea-_no he didn't want to think about that. Felicity, he could picture her now, so scared with tears running down her face calling out for him. _YOU NEED TO STOP THIS_ he screamed in his head. Oliver closed his eyes and pictured Felicity, her soft blond hair up in a pony tail, her blue eyes glowing whenever he saw her, the bright colour nail polish she always seemed to wear and the pretty dresses she'd walk into his office wearing.

He missed her. Thinking about that tugged a string at his heart. He did miss her, but couldn't explain the way he missed her. It was different then missing Tommy or his mom when she was in jail. He missed her like an other half. Yes, he did think Felicity was beautiful, then there was the whole Barry incident that made him want to protect her like he was hers. But like he said to her before, because of the life he lives he cannot be involved with someone he could truly care about.

The phone on the table began to ring and Oliver wasted no time checking to see who it was, he already knew.

"I've got good news. The blood we found on Ms. Smoak's carpet wasn't hers," Oliver let out a sigh of relief. "And the casings from the bullets were from her gun. We believe she pulled the trigger and wounded the person who grabbed her." Detective Lance said.

"We're you able to get a match?" Oliver said in a stern voice.

"No, but the blood...it's...it came back consisting some kind of drug or...hell I don't know. Who ever this guy was, he was on something."

Oliver ended the call, his chest heaving. The people who took Felicity were injected with Mirakuru. She had no chance fighting them off.

"Hey, any news?" Digg said.

"It wasn't her blood." Oliver said startled, he was too concentrated on his thoughts he didn't even hear Diggle open the door or come down the stairs.

"That's our girl!" Digg replied with a smile on his face

"The people who took her, had the Mirakuru in they're system." Oliver ran his hands over his face. "I don't know how this serum is getting into our city!" he roared.

Digg's smiled was gone, "Why her? What do they want with Felicity?"

Oliver turned to look at Digg fully now, "I don't know, but we need to get some information. Now."


	5. Chapter 5

**You guys are fantastic and I love you all. Thank you for all the reviews. Enjoy :)**

**I do not own Arrow or it's characters.**

* * *

**_Felicity_** could hear ringing in her ears and her head was throbbing. Why was her head throbbing? She knew she didn't have anything to drink last night. She opened her eyes and it was dark, _how long have I been sleeping? Oh my god! I missed work! _she thought and sat up quickly just to grab ahold of her head and lay right back down, groaning.

Her head felt like she got hit with a cinder block. What did she do last night? _Okay Felicity, think. Ugh, it hurts to think._ She worked all day at Queen Consolidated waiting on Oliver, scheduling meetings, taking phone calls...staring at him through the pane of glass that separates his office from her desk. _God, I have imagined 10 different things he could do to me on that desk...Focus Felicity what did you do after?_ Went to the warehouse to do some digging...came home... everything started to get a little fuzzy.

_Ugh, why is it so dark in here? _Felicity moved her hand to switch on the light on her bedside table but instead her hand dropped to the floor. Too low actually. Panic started to set in and thats when everything came back rushing in at once.

Men at her door. Grabbing the gun. Hiding. Gunshots. So loud. Oliver's voice. Being pulled by hair. Big muscular man. Pulling the trigger. Something hard hitting her head.

Felicity couldn't calm down now, she couldn't breathe. She was hyperventilating. _I'm going to die. Oh god I'm going to die. _Tears streaming down her face at the realization that they took her. And no one knows where she is.

Oliver's voice came into her head _"Breathe Felicity, you're okay, I'm right here if anything happens. You just have to finish this mission then get out of there." _ Breathing out through her mouth she started to calm down remembering from this memory, "_Just breathe, you're okay." _Finally she got her breathing under control...well as best as you could in this type of situation but the tears kept flowing.

The room...the cell, wherever the hell she was, was so dark. Her eyes couldn't even focus, though she didn't have her glasses on but that still wouldn't have stopped her eyes adjusting to the dark. Felicity has never really been afraid of darkness, but now all alone, sitting on this mattress, _God, this can't be sanitary, _not knowing where she was, if she was going to stay alive or even who took her, started making her terrified of being in the dark. Was she alone? Or was there someone else in here knocked out for god knows how many hours.

Hours? Days? Weeks? How long has she been knocked out for? Where else have they hurt her? She couldn't feel pain anywhere else besides her head. _Should I say something? Yell or scream? No, what if someone is here with me and says something back?_ Felicity grabbed ahold of the light blanket or sheet that was now at the end of the bed and curled up in the corner where the wall meets the bed in a fetal position trying to make herself as small as possible. Trying to block out everything that has happened. Trying to sleep. Trying but failing.

Minutes or hours later Felicity dozed off tears still running down her cheeks.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guy's sorry the last chapter was short but I felt that where it ended was perfect so this is going to be a continuation of Felicity's POV. I will try to post 2 more chapters before Christmas, possibly one tonight and the other tomorrow, depending on how many reviews I get from this chapter. Then I wont update until the weekend. Enjoy and remember to tell me what you thought. :)**

**I do not own Arrow or it's characters.**

* * *

_**Felicity **_woke up startled by a bang and a loud screech, like metal rubbing on concrete, causing her head to ache even more than it already does.

Lights flicker on above her with a humming sound blinding her at first. Going so long without light everything is white until her eyes can re-adjust. That's when she sees him...or it? A tall man wearing a suit is standing in front of her. Felicity squints her eyes hoping to see him clearly and when she does her eyes widen and she shuffles back into the corner of the bed heart racing.

The man is wearing a creepy damaged skull mask, something you would only see in horror movies or your own nightmares. But Felicity was in her own nightmare. He glared down at her, "Are you going to fight us again?" Felicity shook her head, too afraid to speak. "Are you going to behave?" Felicity nodded.

His voice is distorted and too deep, like he's hiding his real voice like Oliver does with the Arrow. The man turns and nods to a bigger man, much bigger, his biceps bigger than her thighs, his face showing no emotion. The steroid man walks into the room setting down a plate with what looks like a sandwich on it and a plastic cup beside the door. Then both of the men leave shutting and locking the door, the light staying on.

Felicity waits 5 minutes, afraid this is some sort of sick test. Afraid that they might come back and take her. She eyes the plate and a pain aches in her stomach, hearing it growl she rushes over to the other side of the room landing on her knees and downing all the water that was in the cup. She picks up the sandwich and before she can take a bite into it she catches the smell of it. Spreading the two pieces of bread apart she looks at whats inside then drops it back onto the plate.

"Great, peanut butter. Guess they don't know I'm allergic." Her stomach growled again. "No food for me." she says.

About an hour later Felicity regrets downing the water so quickly. _Going to have to remember that for next time...if there is a next time._

In order to keep her mind from wondering Felicity sat on the bed and took in the room she was in. The bed she slept in last night is a small cot with a steel crappy frame she had a sheet on the bottom and a sheet for a blanket which definitely wasn't warm enough at night and no pillow.

The room was all concrete and she thanked god she was wearing socks the night they took her because the floor was freezing. There were no windows, but 5 panel lights in the ceiling and a vent at the top of the wall in front of the bed. The room wasn't that big, hell it didn't even have a toilet. The door in fact was steel and she could imagine it was pretty thick, especially if they kept people like steroid guy in one like these.

She shuddered at the thought of more of them and laid down looking up at the ceiling, there was no way for her to tell where she was or even if it was day or night. But because they turned the lights on, that has to mean its the day right? Or maybe they just want to confuse her. Felicity closed her eyes and drifted to sleep.

The screams woke her up. The lights were still on but the plate and cup were now gone. Felicity had a terrible nightmare, she was being tortured about the Green Arrow and who he really was but she never gave Oliver's name. Not wanting them to find him and kill him. She lied and they it too, they tried to force it out of her by hitting her then she woke up.

Crying. How was she still crying? She didn't think she had any more tears to cry, she cried all last night. Wiping her eyes with the backs of her hands Felicity sit ups. Oliver is probably...no he IS looking for her. But its going to take him 10 times longer because she's not there, so she has to start thinking, thinking about who does this involve.

Is it about Oliver and his extra curricular activities at night? Most likely yes. Okay that's part of why. But why take her? She pondered the question for a minute but couldn't come up with anything, she didn't do anything wrong, she didn't kill any one.

The man, with the scary mask who is he? He hid his face. _HIS VOICE!_ Felicity thought excitedly that she found a clue. His voice was distorted which means that he doesn't want people to know what his real voice sounds like, that's why Oliver does it because he's huge in Starling City. He's known. Felicity was now bitting down her nails eyes darting across the room her brain acting like a computer sorting through the possibilities and clues.

Which means this man is known. People know his voice and would recognize it. But who could it be? There are hundreds of people in Starling City alone that are big, important people. _It's not a lot, but it's something. It's hope._ She thought.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys I tried to make this a good one because I probably wont be updating for a couple days or even a week, it all depends on how busy I am with christmas and new year celebrations. I really wanted to do another Felicity POV because that's where most of the story is taking place but I had to do Oliver's so he's not forgotten. I wish you guy's a very Merry Christmas, and if I don't post until 2014, a very happy and safe New Year. Thank you to everyone who reviews and follows my story, it means so much that you guys are enjoying this as much as I am writing it. Please read and review, honestly guys that's what keeps me going, reading all of your comments about this story, again thank you and I promise to have an amazing next chapter!**

**I do not own Arrow or it's characters.**

* * *

_**Oliver**_ finally went home after not getting any more information, Felicity's computers still running scans with no alerts yet. It took Digg 3 times to finally convince him to go home and sleep. Not that he had much luck. At first when he laid down in his soft mattress he realized just exactly how tired he was after pushing his workout to the max. His muscles soar and overworked but Oliver didn't care, he's been though much worse.

He passed out almost instantly then woke up at 4am jolting upright in his bed, sweat covering his body. All he could hear was Felicity's screams and her screaming his name echoing through his head, like what he just saw in his dream was real.

They were on the island and had been taken hostage. Oliver tried fighting back but couldn't and they killed her right in front of him. He couldn't move his own two feet to save her, like they were cemented into the ground.

At first all they wanted was answers, but they wouldn't give the leader any. Oliver couldn't remember what they were looking for but thats when the man in charge took out his gun, pressed the barrel to the side of Felicity's head and said,_ "Here's what I'll do. I'll give you one more chance. Because I feel like being nice. Where is it?" He clicked the bullet into its chamber, "1...2" BANG!_

_Just as Oliver was about to speak and tell him anything he wanted to know, he pulled the trigger, her screams being cut off by the bullet that was now in her skull, blood seeping out into the dirt below her lifeless body._

That's when he woke up. He shook his head, and running his hand through his sweat soaked hair. He tried breathing in through his nose and out through his mouth. _It was just a dream_ he thought. But Felicity really was gone, not dead gone, but she's still missing. Oliver realized he wouldn't be getting any more sleep for the remainder of the night and got up to take a shower. He cranked the water to high and when he stepped in the hot water felt good on his strained muscles.

Oliver stood there for a good 20 minutes under the spray of the water, relaxing his body. He thought back to his dream, and just then remembered what they were looking for. The serum. They wanted the serum, but it wasn't Dr. Ivo and his men that were actually on the island, the people in his dream we're different. They were looking for the drug for a whole different reason. Something clicked in Oliver's mind making him turn off the shower and getting dressed to race to the lair. He had work to do.

At 6 Oliver was searching through the database and had pulled up a bunch of deaths that we're all connected.

"You know what Felicity would say if she saw you messing around with her equipment?" Digg said suddenly walking down the last two steps of the stairs. "She'd kill you and say something how she doesn't mess with your arrows." He handed a coffee to Oliver. "I knew I'd find you here."

"I couldn't sleep" Oliver replied taking a sip.

Digg walked behind Oliver looking at the screens, "You got something?"

"Yes and no. I don't know who took her but I know why." Oliver replied.

"Mind sharing with the class?" Digg crossed his arms leaning against the desk, he knew it might not be much, but it was probably enough to hunt down someone and torture them, Green Arrow style.

"It's about Mirakuru. The same serum that was on the island and the one Roy was injected with. It was the last case we were on and I destroyed their test subject along with the serum as well. But who ever is making it, has the formula for it and will make more. Felicity was running a search for other blood banks that were robbed, but I decided to look at the people who have died." Oliver explained.

"The bodies that have been found, with blood coming out of their eyes, do you think they were test subjects?" Digg asked.

"When Roy was injected the same thing happened to him, it was the serum rejecting him and he should have died. Why he didn't I haven't figured out yet. Some of the bodies that were found around Starling City had an unknown substance in the blood, I compared it to Xavier Reed and Cyrus Gold's blood reports and theirs said the same thing."

"Mirakuru" Digg finished.

Oliver nodded, "I need a sample of Roy's blood just be sure, but I know I'm right" Digg gave him a smile. "What?"

"I had a feeling this would happen. Not with what happened to Felicity, but you wanting to analyze Roy's blood." Digg shuffled around and finally found what he was looking for and held it up. It was a piece of gauze in a bag with blood on it. Roy's blood. "How are we-? I mean, this is Felicity's job and no offence Oliver but neither of us know how to do this type of thing or even know what we're looking for."

Oliver looked away from his friend, trying to hide the his reaction when Digg said her name. "I think it's time to pay a visit to Detective Lance."

When Oliver got to the roof top, Lance was already there. He pressed the button that altered his voice, "Detective, I need you to analyze this for me." He handed Lance an envelope with the sample of Roy's blood in it. "It needs to stay between us, but I need to know what you find in that sample. There might be an unknown substance detected, I need to know what it's made up of."

"Of course. You're on to something aren't you?" Lance said.

Oliver turned around and shot an arrow to a near by building, "I'll be waiting for your call." He called back and jumped off swinging to the ground and around the corner where Diggle waited with the car.


	8. Chapter 8

**I hope everyone had a fantastic holiday. I am back with another chapter. Thank you guys for all your wonderful reviews and follows. With that being said, enjoy and let me know what you think. :)**

**I do not own Arrow or it's characters. **

* * *

**_Felicity_**lies on the cot staring up at the ceiling wondering if Oliver and Diggle have found anything yet. With the way he reacted when the Count took her and almost killed her, she can imagine how pissed he is.

She thinks about her conversation with Barry, when he asked her about her and Oliver. It was so easy and natural to just tell him nothing was going on and that she didn't have feelings for him because she's been telling herself that for so long. She knew working with Oliver meant she had to hide her feelings from him, and he made it perfectly clear that he could never be with someone he cares about because of what he does.

She sighs and rolls over on her side, her bladder has been full for hours now and she decides she can't take it any longer. Rolling off the bed and walking on the cold cement to the door she bangs on it with the palm of her hand hoping that someone is guarding her door so she can speak with them.

Nothing.

Felicity bangs harder, this time with her fist, which will probably be bruised later. "Hello! Can a girl get a break here! Excuse me!" She bangs some more until she's rubbing the side of her hand then hears the unlocking of the door and backs up some as it opens a little.

"What do you want?" The man is handsome, he actually looks familiar but she can't place where she's seen him. He was very muscular like the few other men she's seen and same cocky attitude.

"I have to go to the bathroom." Felicity said nicely hoping that she could be rewarded this simple thing, but the door shuts immediately after she spoke. She threw her hands up in disbelief. "Seriously? I knew you guys were assholes but not letting someone pee!" She kicked the door with her foot, regretting it instantly remembering she only has socks on as pain shoots through her foot. "This is ridiculous! This is torture and inhumane! This is-" She was cut short as the door opened.

She cocked an eyebrow at the same man who she spoke with earlier but cautiously stepped out of the room. He grabbed ahold of her upper arm, his giant hand wrapping around her bicep easily pulling her down the hallway. The lights were dim, the walls concrete and it seemed to take forever to get to the bathroom.

"You can take a shower too." He said to Felicity. She lifted her arm as if to scratch her head and smelt her armpits making a face at the odor. _Oh boy do I ever, ugh._

She looked back up to the man and smiled slightly.

"Knock when you're finished."

"Thank y-" He shut the door before she could finish her sentence. The bathroom was small and bright but had everything a regular bathroom should.

Felicity looked into the mirror, she looked like shit. Her blonde hair looking more like a birds nest and dark circles under her eyes, she ran a hand through her hair and winced when it found the bump on her head. Sighing she got into the shower and was grateful for the hot water, there was no shampoo or conditioner only a new bar of soap.

As she washed her body she started to shake, wishing she were back home in her own shower, not here in this place. Wishing this was all just one big nightmare, but it wasn't. Wishing that Oliver knew where she was, but he doesn't or else he would have rescued her by now.

Felicity sat down in the shower hugging her knees crying until the water ran cold. When she got out she reached for the towel and dried off changing back into her clothes. Again she stood in front of the mirror looking at herself. The person who looked back was not Felicity, this girl was scared, tired and alone. She combed her wet hair with her fingers than knocked on the door.

She was confused why they weren't going back to her room when he was leading her down the hallway going the opposite way and turning right and then left bringing them in front of two big wooden doors. He knocked once then opened it.

"Bring her to me" The man in the chair says, fingers tapping on the desk. His voice isn't distorted like the man in the skull mask, he has an Australian accent and is probably the one in charge.

Felicity tries to squirm away afraid that the man she's meeting is going to hurt her or worse kill her. But the guy who has her arm grabs ahold of her wrist with a death grip almost to the point of breaking it and drags her to the chair in front of the desk.

"Please, sit." The Australian man says motioning to the chair with his hand.

Felicity does as asked and finally raises her eyes to look at him better. His right eye has an eye patch over it, and he must be in his early 40's from the grey that's in his hair.

"Ms. Smoak, it's so nice to meet you my name is Slade." Felicity swallows hard. "I do hope you are being treated well, did the shower help calm the nerves?"

Felicity nodded, pulling her all her hair to one side.

"Good. I wanted to see you, to apologize with what has happened here but you have to understand the position I'm in. I needed to use you as leverage."

Felicity tries to speak but has to clear her throat twice, "Leverage?" she asks.

"Yes, you see Oliver isn't the man you think he is." Felicity is about to speak but Slade holds up his hand. "I know you work for him at Queen Consolidated and I know you work for him when he's running around being Starling City's own hero."

_So this is about Oliver being Green Arrow, or just Oliver in general._ Felicity thinks.

"The things he hides from you and his own family would haunt your dreams."

Yes Oliver hides things, his emotions and past experiences but she doesn't believe for one second that Oliver is a monster. He's killed but always killed the bad guy. Felicity doesn't believe it and it must show on her face because Slade laughs.

"You love him." It's not a question.

"I don't-" Felicity tries to deny it but is again cut off but him raising his hand to stop her.

"It is written all over your face. The way your eyes light up when I mention his name, how you rather believe everything you know about him then someone who actually knows him." Slade smirks.

Felicity runs a hand through her hair, "Well it doesn't matter anyways because he doesn't feel the same way. I'm just his friend, Oliver would never look at me like that." She frowns at her hands, saying it out loud hurts even more than thinking it.

He slides open a drawer in his desk and looks up at her, "Oh but it does matter my dear." And sets Felicity's phone on the desk. "I think it's time we have a chat with your friend." Slade nods at the man over Felicity's shoulder that comes up and holds her to the chair tightly so she can't move.

Felicity watches as Slade puts the phone up to his ear and hears a familiar husky voice on the other end. "OLIVER!" she calls out but the man behind her clamps his hand over her mouth.

Slade smiles, "Hello mate."


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys heres the next chapter, it's Oliver's POV BEFORE Slade calls him up until then. Remember to review! Enjoy :) Depending on how many reviews I get I will post another chapter tomorrow, or 2 depending on how short the next chapter will be. **

**I do not own Arrow or it's characters. **

* * *

**_Oliver_** hangs from the salmon ladder trying to catch his breath. All the pull ups, sit ups and pushups couldn't take his mind off of Felicity no matter how hard he tried. He inhales deep and thrusts his body up giving him momentum to push the bar up another notch.

"You know, you're going to over exert yourself if you keep going at it like this." Diggle said from below, arms crossed over his chest. But Oliver didn't even hear him, the only thing he could hear were the sounds of his blood pumping through his body and the heavy breaths he was taking.

Again he pushes his body up this time to unhook the bar and go down but missing the notches completely slamming into the mat on the floor. A sound came from Digg's mouth, and Oliver could imagine that he wanted to say 'I told you so' but he didn't say a word.

Oliver laid there on his back staring up at the pipes and vents that ran throughout the ceiling his mind drifting to Felicity.

_She stands in front of him complaining about the exposed pipes and vents going on about how ugly they look and that Oliver should dry wall it over so you can't see them anymore._

_"Felicity, the point of the lair isn't to impress anyone. It's a hide out for the hood. No one else is down here besides the three of us." He pauses and looks back at her, "And besides, why are you looking up at the ceiling anyway?" He teases noticing the blush creep up her face._

_Felicity fiddles with her hands, "Well…um…the dust bunnies that collects up there is atrocious, and I…uh have very bad allergies." She says and itches her nose then adjusts her glasses trying to act casual but Oliver doesn't buy it, having caught her watching him workout multiple times._

_He gives her a smile, "Mhm" he says and walks away to go back to training._

Oliver shakes the memory from his head being pulled back from a phone ringing. He runs a rough hand over his face and gets up with a grunt, muscles aching.

"Detective Lance,"

"I had my guys look into that strange substance, but we couldn't find anything. It's like some unknown drug that's not from around here. Whatever it is, the dose was really high and it appeared as if he consumed more blood that didn't belong to him, except for the sample you gave me, the only thing off was the drug we found. I don't know who these guys are, but if they're like that…" Lance struggled with his words, "that thing that killed my partner, your little arrows won't be able to stop him."

Oliver already knew the strength of the men who had the Mirakuru serum cursing through their veins. "Have you found any new information on Felicity?" Oliver breathed out.

Lance hesitated, "No, Ms. Smoak still remains missing." With that Oliver hung up the phone.

Oliver began to pace back and forth letting all the information to sink in. "The serum is used to make super soldiers. It makes them faster, stronger and gives them better reflexes and Roy's injury," Diggle gave him a look, "it healed within a day."

Diggle stood still leaning up against the desk taking in everything Oliver was saying.

"Roy was dead for about a minute and came back." Oliver continued. "When I was on the island the only way someone could be injected with the serum and lived is if they were injected with a sedative. Lance said the lab results came back with blood that wasn't originally theirs in other two bodies system. So who's blood are they using in order to complete the transition?"

Digg looked up at Oliver, "And how did the kid live without getting injected with either?"

A phone ringing interrupted them both, Oliver looked over at the hoods phone confused when it wasn't lit up then realized it was his own personal phone. He looked down and hit answer immediately.

"Felicity!" Oliver yelled through the phone. He heard Felicity call for him, but she sounded farther away. "Who is this?" he growled.

"Hello, mate." The voice said on the other line.

Olive stared at Digg in shock, not being able to yell back at the voice of his old friend, a friend he thought was dead. He motions to the computer with his eyes to Digg to track the signal.

As if knowing his plans Slade says, "Don't bother tracking me, it won't work."

Oliver looks at Diggle who shakes his head that he's got nothing. "It's being blocked." He whispered back.

"Such a pitty too isn't it. She's rather pretty and very fond of you." Slade laughs on the other end causing Oliver to clench his jaw and the fist that's not holding the cellphone. "You love her too don't you? I thought Oliver Queen wasn't capable of love, though she doesn't look your type. But she's got a fight in her, like Shado, you remember her right kid?"

Oliver's mind flashes back to Shado being shot because he chose Sara instead. He pushes the memory away, "IF YOU TOUCH HER I WILL KILL YOU!" Oliver yells into the phone, only making Slade laugh harder.

"Don't you get it mate? You took away the person I fell in love with, so that's what I've done to you and what I'm going to continue to do until you have nothing else. I am going to watch you wither and then I am going to kill YOU."

The line went dead after the last word Oliver chucked his phone, shattering it to pieces when it struck the wall farthest from them and flipping over the table with unfinished arrows on it.

"FIND ME SOMETHING! SOMEONE!" he screamed to Diggle slamming the door at the top of the steps that led outside.

Oliver felt the crisp cool air hit his face as soon as he stepped out. He didn't go far, hell he didn't' even run off which was strange for him. He could faintly hear the sound of music coming from inside the club but no one would find him behind in the back.

Without a thought he struck the brick wall splitting each of his knuckles on his right hand not feeling a thing. He didn't hit it hard enough to break his hand, but enough that blood was trickling down his fingers. He shook the now throbbing hand, and crouched, back against the wall. Slade was going to kill Felicity if he couldn't get to her, another person he cared about-another person he loved, dead, just like Tommy.

Oliver ran his non injured hand through his hair and left it there placing his elbow on his knees. He tried to fight the emotions trying to escape, but failed as a single tear fell from his eye.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys thank you soooo much for the reviews and follows and everything! It means soo much, when I read each and everyone of your reviews it just makes my day so much better. So thank you! I know I was suppose to update last night, but I got too caught up with the Teen Wolf marathon all day yesterday and then the new episode last night. Another thing I wanted to address, some people have mentioned I sometimes have a few spelling errors, I write all my chapters on Microsoft Word first and double check if there are any spelling mistakes, there is almost never any. But I am Canadian and we do spell some words differently than people in the states do. With that being said enjoy this chapter! **

* * *

**_Felicity_** wakes screams being muffled by the pillow. '_So much for that nap,'_ she thought. Her stomach growled, she hasn't had anything to eat since last night after visiting Slade, but the ham sandwich did nothing to ease the pain in her stomach. She had been given another bottle of water this morning and couldn't resist downing the whole thing from the dry mouth she's had since Slade called Oliver.

_'Oliver. He's going to find me I know he is. Maybe they're already on their way, maybe he was able to track-no Slade's not that stupid, he would have blocked the signal or had it bouncing around everywhere.'_ Felicity thought rolling over.

She was going stir crazy in this place with nothing to do and not having access to a tablet or any internet was killing her. She didn't even know how long she has been gone for. '_They turn the light off at night, and a new guard comes for the night shift. So I've been here for… 2 or 3 days maybe. Okay, Felicity focus.'_

Felicity laid there for another half hour running things over and over though her mind. '_How does Slade know what Oliver has done?'_ Oliver has only been home for about a year and a half, before that he was on the island for 5 years. _'Was Slade on the island too?'_ the door being opened interrupted her thoughts.

"Mr. Wilson insists you join him for dinner as his guest." Her regular guard said with the usual cold deep voice.

Felicity got up. "More like prisoner," she mumbles, receiving a stern look from him making her eyes go wide stopping in mid step. She knows who he is, why he looks so familiar. He was one of the other criminals who escaped from the prison in the earthquake. Fear trembled throughout Felicity, as he grabbed her arm and pulled her down the hallway.

Felicity sits down in front of the same desk with Slade behind it. On the plate in front of her is a massive sirloin steak with sautéed mushrooms and steamed green beans. _'What are they trying to do, fatten me up before I'm killed?'_ A loud pop made her jump, and she raised an eyebrow at Slade pouring red wine into a glass for her.

"I thought I would treat you to a nice dinner and after yesterday's events, I wanted to sort out any confusion you may have." He said, cutting a piece of the steak and plopping it in his mouth. "Mm, now that is a delicious steak. The best in Starling City or so I hear, it was recommended by a very important friend of mine." He took a sip of wine and continued, "So ask a way my dear, though I hope you understand that some certain things cannot be discussed."

Felicity looked down at the plate of food, this seemed nice, a little too nice. She was reluctant to dig in just incase they put something in the food to drug her but then her stomach grumbled again, loudly this time. Not caring she picked up the fork and started eating. When she looked up Slade was smiling patiently at her, Felicity wiped her mouth on a napkin which she was pretty sure had more thread count than her sheets at home. "Um, you mentioned that you knew Oliver. How do you know him exactly? I mean he's only been home for over a year and before that he was shipwrecked on an island." Felicity mentally face palmed for babbling, Slade already knew all of this. Either he was there too, or has done his homework.

"Ah, yes, I knew that would be one of the questions when I let that slip."

Slade informed Felicity that he was apart of a secret intelligence service in Australia and explained his mission when he went to the island up to meeting Oliver. "The kid was my friend," he said eating the last of his green beans and finishing off his glass of wine, "but then he chose Sara, killing the woman I loved, a woman he was also fond of, Shado." He cleared his throat and for a moment Felicity felt bad for him.

"Wait, Shado?" Felicity asked.

Slade raised an eyebrow, "So he has mentioned her."

Felicity remembered back to just a couple of weeks ago when Oliver was seeing things, when he said he saw Shado, from the island. She felt her face heat up from jealousy of what Oliver and this 'Shado' could have done marooned on the island. She took a big gulp of her wine.

He folded his hands together and placed them under his chin, "I'm not entirely sure what to do with you yet. I am still going through options in my head." Slade smiled. "I did try to kill him, but in the end I failed." As he says this he subconsciously strokes his eye patch.

A shiver went though Felicity as she realizes that Oliver was the one who caused the injury and that Slade will kill her so Oliver knows what it feels like, to know what he went through with Shado.

Felicity uncrosses her legs and looks down at her half eaten steak something goes through her like a bolt of energy. She grabs the knife she was just using, holding it tight. In a fast motion she gets up and slices the guard across his forearm then attempts to stab him, the blade coming to a halt and bends at the contact with the muscle. Felicity lifts the blade up to see the new shape it's taken and drops it stumbling backwards from the guard that's now coming at her but she isn't quick enough. He smacks her across her face with the back of his hand knocking her out instantly.

* * *

**Hope you guys loved this chapter! I have tons of stuff planned for the next 4 chapters and I'm so excited to start writing them and to hear your reactions, it's just going to keep getting more exciting and juicier. Plus it makes waiting for the next episode a lot easier and go by faster. Until the next time, bye guys :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey loves, so for this chapter I used a part from the ep. 10 promo because I thought it would be perfect for Oliver trying to find Felicity. 5 more days till Arrow is back on! This one is a little shorter than the couple last ones, but I will post the next chapter hopefully sometime tomorrow. Enjoy :)**

**I do not own Arrow or it's characters.**

* * *

**_ Oliver_** sits on Felicity's couch looking around her small living room he's been sitting there for an hour or so. Her door still has bullet holes through them and there are some feathers on the floor from what's left of a pillow that was caught in the cross fire.

_'She must have been so scared and I…I wasn't there for her. I should have been. I should have been there for her for what she was going through with Barry. I should have been there to protect her.'_ Oliver thought, the guilt flowing through him.

He got up and walked into her bedroom, it was dark but the moon was shinning enough light in to see. The bloodstain was still there on the floor. Oliver walked over to the window looking at the nearby buildings, _'they must have been watching her to know where she lived, where she'd be.'_ He felt the buzz of his phone in his pocket and answered.

"Oliver, I've got something." Diggle said on the other end.

Ten minutes later Oliver was coming down the stairs in the lair, "Have you found someone for me to shoot yet?"

Diggle smiled slightly, "I think I have. I'm still trying to figure out everything on here but I've got something. It isn't much, but it's something, someone. The day before Felicity was taken she got a strange phone call when I took her to lunch, while you were in that meeting, no one was on the other line and after the fourth hello she hung up and didn't think anything of it." Oliver was starting to get impatient, muscles tensed. Digg continued, "Until now. I used Arrow's phone to call Detective Lance for him to look into her phone records and he gave me all of the recent numbers that called her. The same odd numbed that called her a couple days ago at lunch has called her 3 other times before that. I found Felicity's phone tracing program-thing, and was able to find out the name of the guy. It may be nothing, but-"

"Where is he?" Oliver interrupted, already suiting up and grabbing his bow not wasting any time.

Oliver sat on the roof of the adjacent building to the man he was going after. He didn't even get his name, he didn't want to know it, the only thing on his mind was finding Felicity.

He aimed and shot an arrow that broke off at the end before it reached the building sending the tip in through the half open window of the man's apartment and into his neck, knocking him out. Oliver shot another arrow and swung through the man's window, glass shattering around him as he broke though.

A half an hour later Oliver had the man strung up by his feet hanging on a rooftop and smacked him across the face. The man woke up squinting his eyes trying to gather his surroundings, he starts to panic when he realizes he's hanging upside down and becomes dizzy from all the blood rushing to his head and the slight sway of his body. His eyes widen when he sees Arrow standing in front of him.

"The man in the mask who is he!?" Oliver yelled out.

He gives Arrow a strange look, "What man? I don't even know what the hell you're talking about!" he spat out.

Oliver walks away and stops ten feet away from the hanging body, aiming and shoots an arrow, missing. "That was on purpose, if you value your life you'll tell me who he is!" he says in his deep hood voice.

"I don't know I swear!" He whimpers, but Oliver isn't buying it.

Oliver retrieves another arrow and shoots again, this time sending the arrow into the man's hand. He screams a blood-curdling scream.

Oliver aims the next arrow.

"Okay! Okay!" The man says and Oliver lowers his bow a bit. "I don't know who he is, I've never seen him, I just work for him. There was a mission we did, we had to snatch some broad, an in and out job. He said he had specific orders not to hurt her, it was me and two other guys, but I…I just waited in the car. The bitch shot one of my guys, but she was knocked out when they brought her to the van. I took off to make the delivery, and that's all I swear!"

Oliver raises the bow, "Wait! I told you-" he was cut off by the arrow piercing through his chest.

He already knew Felicity tried to defend herself, but she had no chance if the guys who took her had the serum running through them. They would have been more powerful and the bullet she shot at the one would have barely done any damage. He didn't know who the man was in the mask, but now he knew that him and Slade are working together.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys, here's a little short chapter from Slade's POV. Like I have said before I'm not going to always do this, but you guys loved seeing what's going on in his evil twisted mind before so I thought I'd do it again. Enjoy :)**

* * *

**_Slade _**paces the room both hands in fists, having Ms. Smoak join him for dinner was a test to see how well she'd cooperate and as much as he wanted to punish her for her erratic behaviour he had other things on his mind.

He smiled to himself, he could torture her it would make Oliver more angry. He could inject her with the serum, imagining Oliver trying to control her made the smile on Slade's face widen even more. He doubt he could use her to kill Oliver because she'd never be on his side unless he told her enough sickening stories about him on the island, maybe exaggerate a bit, it would be the push he needed. But what if she rejected the serum, and dies then it would be such a waste. Or he could just kill her anyway the possibilities were endless.

There was a slight knock on his door, he turned his body toward it and told who ever it was that they may enter.

"How is she?" Slade spoke evenly.

"He knocked her out pretty good she might not wake up for awhile. I don't know who would be stupid enough to try what she did." Sebastian stated.

"She's getting impatient of waiting but don't worry he'll come for her."

"The Green Arrow?" Sebastian questioned.

Slade nodded, "We're luring him in and she's the perfect bait. He'll get what's coming to him."

Sebastian smiled then cleared his throat remembering what he really came to talk to Slade about. "We have lost another three subjects, and the police are starting to get suspicious from the amount of bodies piling up. If we're going to keep making more, I need better guys."

A thought sparked in Slade's mind, "It's fine, I have a plan and I'll get you more men." A wicked evil grin crossed his face as he sat in the chair behind his desk dismissing Sebastian. He was going to be ready for this war, and he'll have the best men to do it.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys, I really hope you enjoy this chapter. I struggled with it for a couple of days and I'm very happy with the way it turned out. Remember Felicity is still knocked out, but the next chapter will be her's so don't worry. Please let me know what you guys think bye :)**

**I do not own Arrow or it's characters.**

* * *

**_Oliver_** comes storming into the lair, he thought some of the tension would have been eased from him by killing someone who was apart of taking Felicity but he still felt the same. Yes, he could have ask the man more questions like where he took Felicity, but Oliver only heard certain words once they came from the mans mouth.

_Some broad._ Felicity wasn't just "some broad" she was important to him, he needed her and without her he was lost. She is special, talented, smart, beautiful and so many other wonderful things. She knew the real him, the one he tried so hard to hide from everyone else but she never bought into his façade.

_Bitch__**.**_When Oliver heard the man call his Felicity a "bitch" he had to control himself not to kill him right then and there.

_Knocked out._ A man that was more powerful than any other knocked her out. She was unconscious. She could have had a concussion or worse. Oliver wanted to fill that man with his arrows for hurting her.

_'But she's fine, you heard her on the phone.'_ He thought. She's alive, for now.

Oliver realized he's been standing in front of the case where he hangs up his bow. He turned to Diggle who was sitting patiently waiting for him to say something.

"I need the traffic cameras from outside of Felicity's apartment."

"So I'm guessing he didn't get the chance to tell you were she is." Diggle stated, Oliver gave him a look and then Digg cleared his throat. "Right, well I've gotten a bit better finding things on here, though I'm no Felicity."

Digg found a program on one of the computers that would automatically hack into the traffic cams, grateful Felicity installed this for when she didn't have time to hack into the city's mainframe when they had a mission.

He searched for the night Felicity was taken. He noticed a black van that was parked, but you could only see part of it. The camera didn't show the side with the door.

"This has to be the one, it's just 5 minutes before she called you." Diggle said.

"Follow it."

They sat and watched the van for what felt like hours. Oliver was starting to get impatient, he doesn't know what Slade has planned for her and how much time he has. A couple of times they thought they lost the van but found it again before Oliver could completely lose it or destroy the layer any more.

10 minutes later the van approached what looked like an abandoned building, Oliver stood up to leave but Diggle grabbed ahold of his arm. "Wait, I'm coming." He said. It wasn't a question.

"No your not." Oliver said back.

"Oliver are you crazy you can't beat these guys! You almost died the last time and you may have been able to kill one with some insane amount of luck but I have a feeling there's a lot more where he came from. This is a suicide mission!"

"I need you here to wait for my signal." Digg gave him a questioning look, "Felicity thought it would be a great idea to put a tracker in my boot awhile ago incase something were to happen to my phone. When I turn it on it should pop up on one of the computers, when you see it haul ass over there and get us."

"Oli-"

Oliver interrupted him, "I have a plan." With that he added more arrows to his quiver and left leaving a frustrated Diggle behind.

"Okay Oliver you should be right there." Diggle said through the com.

"I see it. I'm going in."

"Good luck." Diggle replied.

Oliver took the earpiece out and stepped on not wanting Slade tracing it back to the lair. Bow ready, Oliver checked the perimeter and went in through a door. It was completely empty, he focused on his surroundings and listened.

He was starting to think it was a bogus location until he heard the cracking of glass under a shoe. Oliver turned to his right, a man was coming at him and really fast too. He shot an arrow but the man kept coming. Finally with 4 arrows in him he stopped and fell to his knees. Oliver knew he'd be up soon but he has to find Felicity.

When he turned three other men the same size greeted him. Arrow aimed, he released shooting it towards a part of the wall behind the superhuman soldiers blowing a hole in it. One man was down from the fallen chunks of concrete, which seemed to only make the other two angrier.

Olive shot two arrows into each man that was coming at him hoping to at least slow them down but it didn't. The one had him by the throat suddenly lifting him off his feet and throwing him into a pillar. He laid there still, making sure nothing was broken but he had to get up. Painfully Oliver rose, the man he first shot with arrows fist coming towards his face. Oliver fell to his knees groaning in pain, and then getting hit again dropping to his hands. He could feel a warmth flowing down his face and thought he was going to black out. A swift kick into the ribs had him lying on the floor, he tried breathing but it hurt too. Oliver took a big breath in groaning from the ache in his ribs. _'Felicity. Focus on Felicity.'_ He pictures her, her smile, he beauty and it helped dull a bit of the pain as he breathed out.

Oliver tried to get up again but he was too weak. Then he was being lifted off from the floor a pair of strong hands gripping his hood and pants, with one swift move he was being tossed across the room smacking his head against the concrete ground.

The throbbing in his head was no unbearable, his vision was blurry and then everything went black.

_'Felicity.' _He loved when he would look up from a long hard day of work and filling out papers and catch her looking at him. How she would blush whenever she came back from daydreaming and look away in an instant, she could always put a smile on his face. _'Felicity!'_ he thought again eyes shooting open and head snapping up, everything that happened over the past couple of days coming back to him. Felicity. Kidnapped. Slade. Mirakuru.

Oliver tried to move but something was restricting him. When he looks up he sees his wrists are in cuffs attached to a thick chain that probably goes all the way to the ceiling. His hood and bow have been taken. He looks around, the only light is where he's standing everything else is dark. There's water that's leaking from some pipes above and he can hear it every time a drop hits the puddle on the floor.

Oliver sucks in a big breath and with all his strength he tries to yank down on chain cutting into his wrists and causing a stabbing pain on his side. He grunts and curses out in pain and tries again.

"You can try all you want but you'll never get out of those. They're meant to hold people a lot stronger than you." A deep distorted voice speaks from the shadows of the room.

Oliver squints his eyes but he still cant see the person this voice belongs to. Just then the person steps into the light standing in front of him. It's the same man with the skull mask he tried to kill before.

"Oliver Queen, Starling City's own vigilante turned hero. I have to say, I am surprised."

"Who are you!?" Oliver growls out, tugging on the chains again but only resulting in hurting his wrists even more.

The man in the mask laughs, "Wouldn't you like to know. It would definitely come to a shock to you if you knew who I was."

Just then the screeching of a metal door opening and light shinning through it snapped Oliver's attention to the person walking through.

"So nice to see you again, kid. It's been a long time." Slade says as he walks into the light standing beside the man in the mask.

Oliver's eyes go wide, he knew he would see Slade but it is still a shock to see him alive. He stands there in a fancy pressed black suit, he looks older but not by much. Oliver notices the eye patch and stares intently at Slade.

"Where's Felicity!?"

"Ms. Smoak is fine, just…resting." Slade said with a slight smile. "Now let's just get to the chase mate. I have decided I am not going to kill you." The skull masked man turns to Slade almost like he's confused. "It would be such a waste to kill someone with so much talent and skills. Instead, I am going to inject you with the serum."

"Mirakuru." Oliver says under his breath.

Slade nods, "Yes, the same serum that was suppose kill me. But I know it won't kill you. You will be one of my best men and seeing you hate the person you become is enough satisfaction for me."

Slade starts to walk away, "I tried to save her!" Oliver shouts, voice echoing off the cement walls.

Slade turns to look back at Oliver, "But you didn't save her, and you wont be able to save this one either." Both men walk to the door knocking twice then were let out leaving a stunned and speechless Oliver hanging there.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys, sorry I haven't posted anything in like a week, I've been crazy busy! But I'm back! We are getting to the end, I don't know how many more chapter's there will be but definitely 3 or 4 more. Hope you guys like this one and let me know what you thought. When I wrote this chapter I was listening to Ellie Goulding's Dead in the Water and it just seemed perfect and really help me write. Anyway enjoy :)**

**I do not own Arrow or it's characters.**

* * *

**_Felicity_** wakes head pounding. She's back in her cell laying on the cot and tries to sit up, but everything sways to the side and she closes her eyes taking a deep breath, hands gripping the edge of the mattress. She tries to remember what happened, how she got back. There was dinner with Slade, his name making her stomach turn. _'Then my stupid decision to try and stab the guard.'_ Her right hand comes up to her face and hisses regretting touching the tender spot.

Her cheek was on fire and she could imagine there was a nasty bruise in its place.

The screeching of the door being opened made her head snap up. Normally her guard would knock, but it wasn't her guard who came in. Though if it were him, he'd probably try to kill her after what she recklessly pulled.

"Ms. Smoak so glad you're finally awake." The man in the mask says walking towards her, but Felicity stays still.

"How long have I-"

"32 hours. You took quite the blow to the head." He reached out to lift Felicity's face, the leather of his glove smooth on her skin. "Ah, what a shame for such a beautiful face."

Felicity turns her head trying to get out of his grasp.

"Come on, get up." But she doesn't budge giving him a questionable look. "GET UP!" he shouts, voice echoing off the walls making her jump.

Felicity stands on shaky legs, "He's going to kill me isn't he?" She says voice breaking. "I'm sorry, please don't do this." Tears stream down her face and the man says nothing, just clamps his hands around her arm and drags her down a hallway.

They're going the opposite way from where the bathroom and to Slade's office is. _'They're definitely going to kill me. That's probably where my guard is now, getting ready to finish me off. Why am I so stupid? Why couldn't I have just sat there ate like a good girl and then go back to my room?' _She was pulled out of her thoughts when they stopped in front of a door.

Felicity takes a shaky breath as the masked man opens the door shoving her through and closing it behind her. She's still staring at the door she just came through, and pounds on it with her fists. Obviously no ones going to let her out, she presses her head against the door cooling her skin.

The room is dark, cold and damp. Felicity pulls the cardigan around her tighter and folds and arms over her chest. Finally she steps away from the door, eyes squinting trying to adjust to the dark. The sound of chains moving and deep breaths make her stop in her tracks her breath catching. She puts a shaky hand over her pounding heart afraid whoever else is in here can hear it too. A light turns on in front of her shining down on someone. Her eyes go wide.

"Oliver." She says but it comes out barely as a whisper. He must have heard her because his head snaps up eyes scanning the room.

Felicity takes a couple more steps until she's standing in front of him. She looks over him in shock with wide eyes. He's shirtless, to which she tries not to stare too long at his gorgeous body. He's still wearing the green leather pants, and his hands are chained above him.

"I always imagined you tied up and shirtless but not like this." As soon as she said it her hand clamped over her mouth and her eyes slammed shut cursing herself under her breath. She heard him laugh a bit. Clearing her throat she started over, "Are you insane? What are you doing here?"

"I came to rescue you." Oliver said as he shrugged his shoulders, his voice deep and sexy as always.

_'Get a grip Felicity and quit thinking about how hot he is.'_ She thought.

Felicity nods to Oliver's statement. "Mhm. And how's that working out for you?" She says sarcastically and he glares at her.

She walks closer to him. There's a cut on his forehead above his eyebrow and bruises all over his body. Blinking tears from her eyes she looks at his chest and nervously reaches out but pulls her hand back. Deciding not to care she reaches out again runs a hand over his chest and abdomen over every bruise, cut or old scar.

Felicity doesn't dare look up at him, but knows from the deep breath he's taking that his eyes are closed. His heart is pounding under her palm and she doesn't know it's from her touching him or just the situation they're in. She moves a hand over his left side where a dark bruise lies. Oliver hisses, teeth clenched.

"Sorry." She winces for him.

She touches it lightly again, the hand on his chest moves to his other side to steady him as she feels more of his ribs as he unsuccessfully tries to hold back his grunts of pain. "I don't think anything's broken, just bruised but I'm no doctor."

When she finally looks at him her breath catches. His bright blue eyes are sad and there's something else she's never seen before. Felicity shrugs off her cardigan, shivering from just being in a tank top now.

Felicity leans in on her tip toes, one hand on his cheek and the other pressing the shirt to the cut on his head, she hears him inhale then feels the warmth of his breath trickle across her face. Felicity nervously licks her lips and continues to dab the blood trying to ignore Oliver watching her. When she glances over to his eyes she sees hurt in them and stops attending to the cut. The bruise on her face. Shit, she forgot about it.

Oliver tried to bring his hands down but the chain stopped them just above his forehead causing him to growl in frustration.

Felicity turns her head away from him and puts her hand on the soar cheek.

"Felicity." Oliver says softly, causing her to look up. That's when she sees it in his eyes, all of the guilt. He blames himself for this, all of this. His eyes look over the rest of her face and down her body to see if she's hurt anywhere else.

"Hey, I'm okay." She slightly smiles.

The door behind her opens, and she notices how Oliver tenses before she turns toward whoever is coming in standing up straight directly in front of Oliver. She almost laughs as the irony that _she's_ trying to protect _him_, Oliver Queen, the Arrow.

The sound of dress shoes against the cement echoes the room until Slade steps into the light. "Well, now that we're all together and reunited I'm going to get right to the point." He says clasping his hands in front of him. "You must feel like you have really failed kid. Failed this girl you love so much." He says putting emphasis when he says 'failed'.

Oliver merely glances down at her then back at Slade. "You're wrong Slade. I don't feel anything for her." He says showing no emotion.

Felicity's eyes shoot up to Oliver, stunned and hurt by his words.

"Then why would you risk your life for her?" Slade questions.

"She's my friend, that's all. I don't love her, so whatever leverage you thought you could get from her by torturing me is lost. This is between you and me. Let Felicity go." Oliver said sternly.

Tears threaten to escape Felicity's eyes as she stares at the ground.

Slade strokes his goatee almost as if considering Oliver's notion but says no. He presses his hand to her back, by now she doesn't care, tears spilling from her eyes. Slade guides her to the door and she lets him not daring to glance back at Oliver.

"I am sorry my dear, but you have to know you never had a chance." Slade says loud enough making sure Oliver heard it and guides her back to her room.

As soon as the door closes and she hears it lock Felicity collapses on her bed pushing her face into the pillow. Of course Oliver didn't love her, she was just a friend, just an IT girl. She would never be Mrs. Oliver Queen, he would never look at her that way. Sadly she knew it all along, but kept hoping one day he would lover her like she loves him.

She really loved him. Allowing herself to finally realize this made her heart break even more and more tears soaked her pillow. In the past 6 months since he's been back from the island she has actually fallen in love with him.

Felicity continued to cry for another hour and when sleep came she went willingly not caring about the nightmares that waited for her.


	15. Chapter 15

**Here's a new chapter! I know, finally. But for some reason I have a hard time trying to write Oliver's POV. I wanted to really think of something that would make a great chapter. I also hope the fight scenes I write aren't too terrible, I really don't want to go into gory detail of Oliver shoving arrows through people or snapping their necks lol so bare with me. With that being said, I hope you enjoy this chapter, it took me 4 days to write it to make sure it was right. **

**Also, thank you for all of your reviews, follows and favourites. I appreciate all of them, and love reading your comments. And you can check out my one shot, Taking a bullet for the team, which is also an Olicity fic. Thanks again! :)**

**I do not own Arrow or it's characters.**

* * *

**_Oliver_** stood there his teeth clenched as he watched Slade leave with her. She wouldn't even look at him. Did she really think that what he said was true?

The guilt and pain he felt saying those words still went through him even after he said it. He couldn't even look at her or else his true feelings would show through the mask he wore. But he knew she was hurt, he heard her sniffles she tried hiding and the way she wiped her tears away before anyone could see them.

Slade's words echoed in his head, _"I am sorry my dear, but you have to know you never had a chance."_ When he said that Oliver's hands clenched into fists and he felt anger bubbling up inside of him when Slade laid a hand on Felicity's back.

Oliver didn't know who his type was anymore. The old Oliver would have never taken two looks at Felicity. But he's not the old Oliver. He did feel something towards her, just buried it under everything he possibly could so he couldn't hurt her or put her in danger.

_'But she's in danger now'_ he thought. And that happened even though he hid his emotions.

He only said he didn't have any feelings for Felicity to protect her, he thought if he told Slade that she meant nothing to him that he'd let her go. His plan all along was to get caught so he could get Felicity out, but now Slade is going to kill her or use her to his advantage.

Slade wanted to inject him, but he couldn't let it happen. He had to get her out, even if it could possibly kill him in the end, at least she'd be safe. That was all that mattered.

It's been 11 hours, Diggle was probably still sitting in front of the computer waiting for any signal to pop up.

Oliver looked up at the ceiling, the chain was through a hoop which was secured into the concrete. He knew he couldn't break the chain but maybe it could detach from the shackles around his wrists.

Oliver took a step forward and with everything he had, pulled down, the muscles in his arms aching in pain from the pull. He let out a grunt and tried to pull forward again, his arms up behind his head pulling at the chain. But it wouldn't budge.

He grabbed onto the chain and yanked down with so much force is rattled through his bones.

The shackles now cutting into his wrists, blood leaking down his forearms. If he couldn't get out of them, he'd have to break his own hand, but then he wouldn't be able to use his bow, hoping it was still in this room.

Oliver bent his knees and pulled down, feeling the strain yet again and the metal cutting into his flesh. He tried twisting and pulling his hand out of the cuff but it was still too tight.

He couldn't scream out or they'd hear him and know that he was trying to escape. Oliver took a big breath in, pressing his lips together so he couldn't make a sound and squeezed his hand through the hole of the cuff. At first he thought the bones in his hands were breaking but then he felt the release of his hand and shook it out. His hand was fine besides the gash on his wrist.

The next hand was easier he was expecting the pain this time, and with clenched teeth, it too was released from the other cuff. Oliver stretched out his arms and shoulders, feeling the ache from being strung up for too long, but it was bearable.

He let his eyes adjust to the dark and spotted his bow and quiver against the wall only a couple feet away from him, along with his jacket. He crouched down, pulling up his pant leg and looked for the tracking device Felicity put in his boot. Thankful he didn't have to take the whole thing off, he found it located on the inside of the tongue. He pressed it, hoping it was immediately sending a signal back to the lair where Digg will see it.

Oliver pulled an arrow out of the quiver that was now strapped to his back. Pointing at the door he let it fly then covered his face as the arrow exploded, destroying the door and the guard who was on the other side of it.

Oliver pulled out another arrow, readying it as he peaked into the hallway. There was no one in sight, but more people will be coming. He needed to find Felicity, but he had no idea how big this place was or where she could be. He reached the end of the hall, and stopped abruptly hearing footsteps coming towards him. As soon as the man rounded the corner, Oliver pulled an arrow from the quiver and put it through his shoulder throwing him into the wall.

"The girl, where is she!?" Oliver yelled in a deep voice, but not the Arrows. The man didn't answer, Oliver dug the arrow in deeper, causing the man to scream out in pain. "Where. Is. She?" He yelled again.

"The blonde?" The man questioned, but Oliver just glared at him. "You'll never get to her in time, they'll come for you and you wont be able to defeat them. But go ahead, try." He gave Oliver a smile, "I don't know where her room is, but it's most likely where we hold the other men when they're in training. You'll see it."

Oliver let the man go, but just as his back was turned he heard the clicking of a bullet sliding into its chamber. Before the man could fire a single bullet at him, an arrow was already being released. Oliver turned back and continued walking down the hall.

When he finally rounded a corner a man bigger than him stood, feet apart, muscles straining against the skin. Oliver shot two arrows towards him but he was able to dodge both. He came at Oliver fast and strong, sending him into a concrete wall. Oliver got up, pain spreading throughout his back, shooting another arrow into the man's chest.

Oliver looked down at his shaking hands. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. _'These men deserved it, Oliver. Get ahold of yourself and keep moving. Find Felicity.'_ He told himself over and over again.

When he opened his eyes again, he knew that if he had to kill for Felicity, he would do it.


	16. Chapter 16 - Pt 1

**Thank you guys for all your wonderful comments! This chapter turned out reallllly long, so I split it into 2 parts. This one ends in a cliffhanger, but don't worry the 2nd part will be up soon after. I'm not that mean lol. Enjoy, and sorry/not sorry for the suspense. Remember to let me know what you think!**

**I do not own Arrow or it's characters.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 16 - PT 1**

**_Felicity_** opens her eyes, staring at the wall beside the cot that now provided more comfort than anything else in this horrid place. She knew she hadn't slept long, maybe only a few hours. It was impossible with the nightmares and the springs of the mattress digging into her spine.

A few tears fall down her face and she wiped at them furiously and shut her eyes tight, trying to block everything out but the images of Oliver admitting he didn't have any feelings for her appeared behind her eyelids. She look a deep breath, then let it out, more tears falling.

'_Stop crying. Stop it! You knew he never saw you any more than a friend, so why does this surprise you?'_ Felicity told herself, anger now spreading through her veins. But she was angry with herself, for letting herself believe that her and Oliver could actually have something. Be something in the future.

She felt a little shutter, while her fingers traced unknown patterns on the cold wall. '_Perfect, I'll die from an earthquake hitting Starling City instead of a guy with eye patch with a strict vendetta towards Oliver.'_ She thought rolling her eyes.

An alarm sounding made her groan, shoving her head under the pillow to block out the loud noise.

A sudden realization hit her, Starling City hardly ever gets earthquakes.

Oliver.

Felicity gets up, clamping her hands over her ears, she walks toward the door knocking once.

"Hello!" She screams. But there's no answer. She knocks again, thinking maybe they couldn't hear her over the alarm.

Still nothing.

Felicity put a shaking hand on the handle praying that no one was guarding her door, she didn't need to get into any other trouble. Opening it up just a bit she peaked into the hallway, not seeing anyone, and surprised that her door was unlocked.

She chewed on her bottom lip, debating to take a chance and run or to stay put and wait for Oliver. But what if they were to come for her, knowing she's the first person he'd run to?

Felicity stepped out into the hallway, to her right everything was dark and to her left the lights were still on.

"Left it is." She mumbled to herself as she tip toed down the hall, thankful she was only in socks so no one could hear her.

Felicity felt her heart pounding in her chest and she tried thinking back to the defense training Digg had taught her a while ago. When she turns down another hallway she spots someone limp on the floor. She walks toward him very slowly, he doesn't move as she kneels down beside him. She presses shaky fingers to his wrist, but finds no pulse.

Felicity glances in both directions, making sure no one is coming. When she looks back down at the man she spots the gun in his hand. Making a disgusted face, she reaches over and grabs it. Her breath gets caught in her throat and her vision goes blurry staring down at the gun in her palm. Flashbacks of her being attacked in her apartment and firing the gun makes her head swirl.

With another shaky breath she stands holding the gun out in front of her the way Diggle had taught her. She wipes her sweaty palms on her yoga pants and grips the handgun tighter, hearing the sound of her own pulse in her ears.

Felicity turns a corner, but steps back quickly pressing her back into the wall as much as she can. The heavy footsteps get louder, he definitely spotted her and he's getting closer.

Felicity checks if the safety's off, takes a big breath and counts.

ONE.

TWO.

THREE.

She turns around the corner again spotting a guy who almost resembles the Hulk walking towards her. Felicity pulls the trigger, teeth clenched. The bullet hits the wall. She takes a few steps backwards. The closer he gets the more her hands shake. She fires the gun and misses again.

"Come on!" She screams in frustration. She closes her eyes and inhales, and pulls the trigger as she exhales.

A loud grunt, almost a growl echoes the hallway. When she opens her eyes she sees the blood staining his jeans. Digg wouldn't be proud, but hey at least she hit him.

It took her a second to realize that he was still walking towards her, and faster. The bullet in his thigh not seeming to stop him, but only making him angrier. With wide eyes Felicity tried to turn and run but he was too fast and already in front of her.

Felicity looks up into his eyes, anger coursing through them. He wraps a thick hand around her throat lifting her off floor, the gun crashing to the ground. Her eyes widen and she raises both of her tiny hands to his wrists, but he just smiles and tightens his grip. Little white lights start dancing around her vision, Felicity claws at the hand around her neck and kicking her feet, feeling light headed.

That's when she hears it. The familiar sound of an arrow cutting through the air missing her by mere inches and plunging into the man's shoulder. Felicity falls hard to the floor, gasping for air.

* * *

**Again I'm really sorry for that huge cliffhanger, but don't worry part 2 will be posted soon!**


	17. Chapter 16 - Pt 2

**2 chapters in one day, you guys are really lucky! But I feel really bad about the cliffhanger I left in part 1. Again, I'm sorry for being so evil, but I loved all your comments. There's a small cliffhanger at the end of this one, but only because it goes back to Oliver. Remember this is still chapter 16, so it's still in Felicity's POV. Enjoy! :)**

**I do not own Arrow or it's characters.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 16 - PT 2**

"Felicity, stay down." Oliver said from behind her.

She shoots him a look, hand on her chest and the purple colour fading from her face. _'Yeah, like I could actually get up if I wanted to after almost being CHOKED TO DEATH!'_ He was dressed in his Arrow suit, bow and arrow in place to shoot.

Felicity focused on her breathing instead of the amount of arrows Oliver was putting into the man in front of her. When he fell to his knees, Felicity let out a little scream crawling backwards, jumping when rough hands grabbed her arms pulling her up.

She felt Oliver's arms wrap around her, burring his face in her hair and taking a deep breath. He rested his forehead on hers, eyes closed. Felicity could feel the tears slip from her eyes, the closeness with him was too much right now. She felt his rough hands on her face, his thumbs wiping the stray tears away.

Oliver's eyes ran across her body, checking her over. "Are you okay?"

Felicity just nods, not being able to do anything else.

"We have to get out of here." He tells her.

Again she just nods then feels his hand grab onto hers. She looks down at their fingers intertwined and frowns, stopping Oliver from walking any further. Felicity carefully pushes down the leather sleeve to see the deep cuts around his wrists.

"Oliver." She whispers.

"I'm fine." He tries to reassure her.

Felicity looks down then over Oliver's shoulder. Standing on her tiptoes she reaches behind him and grabs an arrow from his quiver, using the arrowhead to cut into the thin fabric of the tank top under her cardigan. She hands Oliver the arrow, who gives her a questioning look but puts it back.

She rips the bottom part of the fabric off, noticing the way Oliver is now looking at the couple inches of exposed skin above the top of her pants. Heat rises to her cheeks and she doesn't dare to look at him, instead she tears the strip in half and wraps the pieces around each of his wrists.

When she finally looks up into his eyes, they're darker than his regular blue. He gives her a soft smile, grabs ahold of her hand again and starts to run.

By the time they stopped, they reached a dead end and Felicity was breathing hard.

"The exit is right there, Diggle should be there soon." Oliver says to her.

Felicity's heart felt like it was breaking all over again, she couldn't possibly leave without him. Panic flared up in her and she shook her head, tightening the grip on his hand. They've come too far, he can't be serious about her leaving him.

Oliver put his hands on either side of her face, being careful of the bruise on her cheek. "Felicity, I need you to be safe first."

"No, I'm not leaving you." She begged.

"I'll be out in fifteen minutes, okay?"

Felicity looked up at him, blinking tears away, "Promise? Oliver, you have to promise me!"

Oliver closed his eyes and that's when Felicity realized everything. He couldn't make that promise. He knew there was a huge chance that he might not get out. Him coming to rescue her was actually a mission.

A suicide mission.

Felicity grabbed ahold of his forearms, "Oliver, no, you can't."

When Oliver opened his eyes she saw everything, the sadness, the guilt, too much pain and love. He took a deep breath, "I want-I need you to know the truth." He said, moving a strand of hair out of her face.

Felicity gave him a questioning look, she was so confused. _'The truth about what? That there's a huge possibility you're not going to make it out?'_ she thought. But she waited patiently for him to speak. Though she could assume they didn't have much time left.

"I didn't mean what I said to Slade." Felicity could see how hard this was for him to open up to her, to show his emotions. "You are one of the most important people in my life. You are more than just my friend." He looked deep into her eyes as he said this.

Felicity couldn't stop the tears flowing down her face, she could barely see him. She tried to speak but it only came out in a choked sob, so she just nodded.

This was his goodbye if he didn't make it out.

He leaned in and Felicity's breath caught, her heart pounding in her chest so hard she knew he could feel it. It took her a second to react as he placed his lips to hers and gave her a soft simple kiss.

It was her who deepened it. She reached up on her toes and threw her arms around his neck as he pulled her into him tighter. It was everything she ever dreamed about and more. The electricity between them didn't stop, it grew and she knew it was right.

They were right.

Never did Felicity imagine a kiss could hold so many answers to so many unsolved questions and so much passion and love. Everything he couldn't say in that moment was put into this kiss. His lips tasted salty from sweat but delicious at the same time and she knew she would savor this moment until she could kiss him again.

It was him that pulled away, and it was too soon. Blush crept up from her toes to her cheeks and Oliver smiled at her embarrassment. He ran his hand down her arm and gave her hand a squeeze.

"Go, now." He said, voice much deeper and eyes so dark the blue almost looked black.

Felicity leaned in, pulling his hood up and looked right in his eyes, "You come back to me. I** need** you to come back to me Oliver Queen. And that's a threat." She said to him, tears prickling her eyes again. She placed a light kiss on his forehead and it took everything in her to untangle her hand from his.

She turned and started running but half way she looked back over her shoulder to see him still watching her, his face sad, then it was all gone, back to the mask he always wore and it made her heart break.

She turned and continued to run. When she reached the door she shoved it open, and she stopped taking the air in. It has been 5 days since she's been outside, the sun had just set and it was almost dark but it was beautiful.

The squealing of tires made her more alert and just like Oliver had promised, a black sedan pulled up, Diggle getting out of the car. She ran right into his arms and he hugged her so tightly she couldn't breathe.

He placed a light kiss to her hair. "Boy am I ever glad to see you." He backed her up away from him and did a once over to see if she was okay. Felicity saw him glance over her shoulder. "Where's Oliver?"

Felicity couldn't speak, she just looked back at the building she just ran out of.

Diggle pulled a gun out from its holster and ran towards the building.

"Digg no!" Felicity yelled taking a couple steps forward, hand reached out grabbing nothing but air.

"Lance was right behind me. Stay here and wait for him." He looked at Felicity sternly, "I mean it Felicity, stay here!" He ordered.

"John." She said weakly, she couldn't lose both of them. "Bring him back to me. Be careful." She breathed out.

Diggle looked at her than turned walking into the building. She knew he couldn't make any promises, but she knew he'd try.

When the adrenaline started wearing off, Felicity could hear the sirens getting closer. A police car came to a swerving stop behind Diggle's car, Detective Lance getting out and relief crossing his face.

"Are you okay sweetheart?" He asked walking cautiously towards her. Felicity just nodded, she was starting to shake now. "Your hood friend and his sidekick, are they still in there?"

There was a lump in her throat when he asked her, and she couldn't trust her voice so she just nodded again.

"I've got my guys on their way waiting for my go." He said, taking off his jacket and wrapping it around her.

He led her back to the passenger side of the cruiser, cranking the heat. Detective Lance's phone rang and he put it to his ear, "She's safe, I've got her." And Felicity could hear the line go dead. She tried holding back the tears, knowing it was Oliver who called.

_'He's fine. He's fine. He'll be okay. Just breathe.'_ She thought over and over trying to calm her nerves but it wasn't working. _'Come back to me, Oliver. You can't leave me.'_


End file.
